The Escape
by Farore
Summary: Response to a challenge. Can Draco really kill Harry? SLASH -> DM/HP


Title: The Escape  
  
Genre: romance- SLASH (DM/HP)  
  
Rating: PG-13 just in case  
  
Archive: Please ask first  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I make absolutely no money out of this. Any similarities to other people's fanfic's are purely coincidental.  
  
Feedback: Yes please, but remember I'm just a beginner on writing HP fanfiction. Howlers will be owled back to the sender. The fic was written mostly on a sick day so any mistakes in grammar etc are the cause of that.  
  
Dedication: To my good friend A - this fic is a response to your first/last line challenge on Yahoo Group Draco and Harry. I don't think you had this kind of fic in mind, but I was in a fairytale mood...;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want ME to do WHAT?"  
  
"Go and kill him. You know the right spell. NOW!" Lucius Malfoy commanded his 16-year-old son.  
  
"But father, I'm not a killer. I didn't choose to be born the son of a death-eater!"  
  
"You will do as I say!"  
  
"But Lord Voldemort's power has grown greater than ever... Potter's death has no meaning for him any longer."  
  
"But for me it does! He's a nuisance to the Wizarding World. Do it or I'll do away with you... like your mother!" Lucius posed his wand threateningly.  
  
Draco flinched. Narcissa Malfoy had been murdered by her husband two months ago. She had refused to become a death-eater again. Without the protection of his mother Draco was forced to track down and capture Harry Potter, who was lying chained in a cabin near the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco nodded and headed for the cabin. His hands were cold and sweaty. Although he'd been such an evil git all his life he couldn't do this. Especially now when the victim was supposed to be Potter - the boy he had secretly admired for many years.  
  
Draco slipped on the wet grass and lost a grip of his wand.  
  
What if he couldn't do it? Would he be just another failure for his father?  
  
"No!" He jumped up and rushed through the bushes. He would kill Potter... he just had to be angry at him...  
  
He opened the cabin door. Harry was in bad shape - he was half naked, chained from his wrists to the wall, and you could see the ribcage sticking out of his thin body. He'd been gone only for a couple of days, but Lucius had used the spell to cause starvation. His head hung down as though he'd be too weak to lift it. He was all bruised of several beatings by Lucius and there was no doubt he would have lived for longer anyway. But Draco refused to see Harry's weary state.  
  
"I see you've finally got what you deserved, Potter. You thought you had it all better than me, being that noble git you were. You've seen now you should have become MY friend from the start, and being a Slytherin would have saved you - you might have even become Voldemort's right hand!"  
  
Draco paced around, not caring if the captive even heard his words.  
  
"Imagine that I almost envied you. You got all that attention! What was left for me were just angry hateful looks."  
  
"You certainly deserve to die, Potter! And there's one more thing above all why." Draco put his wand in attack position. "You never cared about me! You had to know the poems sent to you were from me."  
  
Harry lifted his head slowly. "I hate you hate you hate you. But then again, I love you even more," he quoted. "It was obvious. And I would have felt quite the same for you."  
  
Draco's heart jumped.  
  
"But what could I have done? I had no idea if they were true or just another gag from you."  
  
Draco sniffed. "You could have asked."  
  
"And then you might have just laughed at my silliness."  
  
"No. It was all true feelings." Draco sighed. "But it's all too late. Prepare to die!"  
  
"Can I just have - one last wish?"  
  
"Whatever but make it quick."  
  
"Would you kiss me?"  
  
Malfoy stopped to think. It was just what he'd always dreamed of. Could he be able to kill him afterwards? But if he didn't he would never know how Harry's lips tasted. He decided to go for it.  
  
He knelt beside Harry, took a deep breath in and out, and pressed his lips gently on Harry's. The raven-head responded - he was not that weak yet. Draco embraced him and deepened the kiss. Both were just seeing sparks in their eyes and felt only the other's lips and tongue.  
  
After several minutes Draco finally pulled away and straightened his robe.  
  
He drew his wand again. It was shaking fiercely in his hand.  
  
"Avada kedav-" His voice died away.  
  
He sighed heavily and tried again.  
  
"Avada k-k-..." his throat constricted painfully and tears flow from his eyes.  
  
"I can't do this!" He knelt to the floor and sobbed.  
  
He would die. There was no doubt Lucius would kill him. Along with Harry now that he couldn't.  
  
Unless...  
  
He freed a surprised Harry out of his chains.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"I - I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"We're leaving." He started to carry the withered boy and didn't stop until the rim of a forest a mile away from the Manor. He put Harry lean against a tree while he pondered.  
  
"Do you have any safe place where we could go?"  
  
"I may know some. But I can't tell YOU where it is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't trust you."  
  
"Not even now? Think about it Potter, I couldn't kill you. I really do care about you. The kiss was completely real!"  
  
"I suppose." Harry eyed Draco still in disbelief.  
  
"Besides there's no choice. My father will find out soon enough we're gone and send his goons after us. You're light, I can carry you for a little further, but they'll definitely catch on us unless we find a place."  
  
"You would need the skill to apparate."  
  
"I already do."  
  
"How could you? It isn't taught until 7th year."  
  
"My father taught me. But that's not important right now. Tell me, where?" Draco drew a map out of his pocket.  
  
"Sirius' hideout. Right there. No one knows about it."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they disappeared with a loud bang.  
  
Another bang echoed in Sirius' ears as a pile of limbs landed on him.  
  
"What the -?"  
  
He struggled away to see who had invaded his home. First, he saw the pale face of Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" He looked at the other form.  
  
"Oh no, what have you done to Harry? Stay away from him!" Sirius shouted as Draco had started to desperately check any living signs from the other boy.  
  
Sirius grabbed Draco's wand and tied him before he could speak a word. Then Sirius put a healing spell on Harry and placed him on his bed.  
  
After just some seconds Harry woke up. He first eyed Sirius and then the blonde tied on the floor. He tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Release him," he said to his godfather.  
  
"But isn't he a death-eater like his father?"  
  
"No. Let him go, he saved me. He- he loves me."  
  
Sirius just shook his head, but anyway released Draco who headed straight for Harry and took his hand.  
  
"It's true. I love him and I think he loves me back."  
  
Harry chuckled weakly. "Of course I do."  
  
"Well I guess then I have to believe it, too. Listen, I have to send a letter to your friends so they know you're safe with me. Are you feeling alright, Harry?"  
  
"Better all the time."  
  
Sirius left outside and left the two boys alone.  
  
Draco leaned in to kiss Harry. They were quite happy now although Voldemort was still powerful and now Draco was as homeless as Harry.  
  
Suddenly Harry gasped as though he'd realised something. "Hey tell me one thing, Draco."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Once, there was a really dirty poem inside my robe pocket."  
  
"Well. I thought you might like that."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"We'll see once you've healed." He whispered to Harry's ear. "I'm not an angel, you know." 


End file.
